


Visitor's Welcome

by diaphanous87



Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cid seduced me with his biceps not gonna lie, F/M, I cannot believe I'm tagging this as lime, Lime, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), listen okay Tilly was thirsty, rarepair madness, tea time turned into this, the author indulges herself, the thirst is escalating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaphanous87/pseuds/diaphanous87
Summary: Cid did not expect his visit to go in this direction. Not that he minded. The warmth of her presence and her care for him was everything. Even getting a moment of Tilly’s time was precious but this was wildly and wonderfully unexpected.Perhaps he should have knocked on the Warrior of Light’s door sooner. How blind he had been...
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Warrior of Light
Series: The Many Ships of Tilly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Visitor's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> In which the author indulges herself in even more OC/NPC shipping, a wee bit spicier this time. 
> 
> >;3c

* * *

** Visitor’s Welcome **

* * *

The scratching of a quill on parchment was the only sound in the room other than the occasional crackle from the fireplace. At the desk, Tilly was hunched over with the tip of her tongue peeking out at the corner of her lips. Her journal was splayed open before her for her latest entry. She wasn’t the best with her letters so she wrote slowly. A knock at her door made her look up. She set her quill down into its bronze holder. 

“Come in!” Tilly called as she closed her jar of ink. She gently used her roller of blotter paper on her freshly written words. 

“Good afternoon, my friend,” a familiar voice called as her visitor entered. 

“Cid!” Tilly chirped happily. She hopped out from behind her writing desk, rounding it to throw her arms around his broad shoulders. “Hello! So nice of you to visit me!” 

The corners of Cid’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, her cheery welcome warming him. “I thought I’d come to visit. It’s been some time since your last letter.” He returned her embrace.

“And you needed a break from Nero?” she guessed, pulling back to looked up at him. She laughed at his full body sigh. 

“Gods, yes, I needed a break from Nero. Hush.” 

“Come in, come in!” Tilly pulled him further into her sitting room/office. “Have a seat!” She practically shoved him onto her settee. “You look tired, Cid.” 

Cid practically melted into the soft velveteen upholstery. “This latest project has been giving me a hard time,” he confessed. He made a soft noise of delight when she handed him a plate of ginger biscuits. “And Nero’s been smugger than usual about it. Not that he’s come up with a solution either.”  
  
She let out an understanding noise as she set a tray down on the table between her settee and her armchair. A tea pot and matching delicate cups were on it along with a ceramic creamer cup and sugar bowl. “So he’s being a tosser,” Tilly concluded. She poured him a cup of tea. “Sugar?”

“Correct in one. Just a dash of cream, Tills.” Cid sat up and put his biscuits on the table. The little cup and saucer looked even smaller in his broad hands. Steam curled from the cup. “This is a nice set. You buy it at Gridania?” The finely painted vines on the cup and teapot seemed to be something that one would find in the markets of the forest based city. He took a sip and sighed.

“The set was a gift from Francel,” Tilly answered after sipping her own tea. “I had admired the tea set he had at home in the Haillenarte Manor and he had managed to find a similar set from the same artisan. Imagine my surprise when I unwrapped the package after it was oh so carefully placed in my hands by the courier.” She smiled fondly. “I rarely get to enjoy such things nor do I receive them. Usually I get handed a new weapon. Or armor. As if I was incapable of picking my own.” Her eyelids lowered as she bit her lip. “I think people forget that I like soft, pretty things.” Tilly had a sheepish expression on her face. “Silly, right?”

Cid blinked, eyebrows furrowing. “That’s not silly at all, my dear,” he said. “You…” He set down his cup and saucer so he could put his hands on his knees and lean forward. “Look at me, sweetheart. You deserve everything good in this world, especially the soft, pretty gifts.” There was a fervent earnestness tone in his voice. “Ma’tylda, I’ll get you anything you desire. All you have to do is ask.” Gods knew he made quite a bit of gil with the Garlond Ironworks. “Lace, silk, beautiful art. Anything.” He reached out to cup her cheek, a calloused thumb sweeping across the finely wrought curve. “Anything,” Cid repeated, his voice deepening. 

Tilly’s eyes widened at his words. For all of her strength and her battle prowess, she was not used to being taken so off guard. “Cid…” A pretty blush lit up her cheeks. “Well, I… I do like silk. It feels nice.”

“Oh?” Cid’s voice became lower, his pupils expanding. “Is that right?”

Her ears flicked as she bit her lower lip. Shakily she set down her cup. She leaned into his touch. He sharply inhaled as her eyelashes swept down with the closing of her eyes. In the hushed reverent silence, she let out a shaky exhale. “I bought a pretty robe in Kugane,” she whispered. “White silk with painted rainbow koi. I like to wear it before bed and in the morning before breakfast.” She wrapped her deceptively small hands around his forearm, her own callouses brushing along his skin. She tilted her head to slip his hand down the side of her neck. His thumb rested in the hollow of her throat. The trust she gave him would have brought him to his knees if he wasn’t already sitting. And then she fucking dragged his hand downward again to rest against her chest above her heart. 

“Gods be good…” Cid swallowed, a flush on his cheeks.

“Do you want to see?” Tilly asked, her eyes fluttering back up. Her usually vertically narrow pupils were wide and round in the mellow candlelight. 

Cid let out a strangled sound. Gods, this visit had taken an unexpected turn. “Yes,” he managed to croak out. “Come here, Tylda.” He left off the prefix of her tribe name and it seemed to move her because in one moment she was in her arm chair and then the next she was in his lap, muscled thighs bracketing his hips. She nosed the underside of his jaw, his beard tickling her face. Her hands were pressed against his pectorals, fingers slightly curling against the muscles. 

Though still mildly in disbelief, Cid dragged his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, his callouses catching on her smooth skin before his hands stopped and clung to her hips. Tilly’s tail wrapped around his calf. He panted against the crown of her head. Her ears were pressed back against her skull as she continued to nuzzle him. But then she purposely rolled her hips, undulating against his growing erection. Cid gasped, moving her hips again with his hand. However she wasn’t done, not by a long shot. Ever since that first quest against Garuda she had wanted this. Wanted him.

Sitting back, Tilly dragged her fingers down his chest and tossing her head back with a moan. “More,” she demanded.

Compelled by her throaty voice, Cid pressed his lips against her throat, scrapping his teeth along it. He grunted as she pressed down harder against him. “Tylda,” he breathed against her neck. “Bedroom?” 

“Yes,” she sighed, then motioning with her chin behind him. “Through that door!” She gasped and scrambled to cling to his shoulders as he stood up. He held onto the back of her thighs as he lifted her. His biceps and back flexed but he didn’t even so much as grunt with the effort. She weighed less that the engines he lifted on a daily basis. “Oh!” She squeaked when he pressed her against her bedroom door. “Cid!”

“Hush, let me kiss you.” And true to his words, Cid slotted his lips against her, tilting his head for a better angle. With a sigh at the gentle coaxing from his tongue, she let him into her mouth. The wet warmth and the touching of tongues just made her wriggle against him. Tilly let out shaky breath as he dragged his lips against the curve of her cheek. “You sure?”

Tilly dug her fingers into his shoulders. “If you do not take me now, I will be very cross with you,” she said. Her tail lashed.

Cid laughed, lifting her away from the door. With one forearm tucked under her bottom, he twisted the door knob with his other hand and took both of them into the dark room. “As my lady commands.”

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been years and years since I've written something so spicy. Hope it wasn't too disappointing. Tap that kudos button and/or leave a comment if you like!
> 
> Edit 11/18/2019: I just realized as I was rereading this that Cid just offered himself up to be Tilly’s sugar daddy. I am screaming, hahaha! Cannot believe this came out of my brain, wow.


End file.
